30 Day OTP Challenge (Hotchniss)
by hannah.grahamlecter
Summary: Gonna rate it T for now. 30 day OTP challenge. I love these Challenges. Hotchniss edition because OTP. Will not beable to post every day because am going to France!
1. Holding Hands

After hearing those words. Hearing Emily was leaving. Aaron wished there was something he could do to make her stay. She was pregnant with his child. Why was she running from him?

Emily unfortunatly was a very stubborn women; despite his hopes, Aaron knew... he knew that once Emily made her mind up there was no changing it.

That didn't mean he didn't want any involvment with his new child and it didn't mean she didn't want him to be involved.

Emily wanted him to be involved; but after meeting Beth she didn't want to ruin what she had with Hotch. If you love someone enough you will always do what is best for them even if it's not what you want.

She wanted him to be involved with that baby which was why she let him come to her 12 week scan later that day. That same day in which she told him the news.

Of the pregnancy - of the leaving.

"Emily I'm sure the baby is fine." Hotch reassured her; sitting in the waiting room - holding her hand.

"What if it isn't Hotch? What then?" She asked, after what had happened the previous saturday there was a strong chance the baby may be dead. That coupled with the fact she was now in her 40's; that alone carries a high misscarriage rate.

Hotch was silent, he wasn't sure how to respond to this. What if the baby wasn't ok? Finally he responded with: "Don't think about it Em, our baby will be fine and I thought we agreed on Aaron outside of work..." He spoke in a warm, comforting manner.

"I don't want to get any closer to you before I go..." She replied; trying to stop the tears from falling down her cheek. She didn't want to look weak; she didn't want to show how much she really didn't want to leave and how the only reason she was going was because it was for the best.

"Emily..." Hotch said; noticing her tears. Had he caused this all? This whole fiasco. Noticing how much this was all hurting her he felt so guilty. "I'm sorry Emily." He finished.

"No Hotch... don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong." She responded, still trying not to cry; she would miss him so much when she was in London and it was all her fault. She was the one who distanced herself after the Doyle fiasco. That was her, not him. It wasn't his fault didn't want him to put that blame on himself when she felt it was her fault that they were in this mess in the first place.

"Emily Prentiss." It was time for the scan.

"Emily it will be ok." Hotch whispered comfortingly in her here; holding her hand while the cold gel was applied to her abdomen.

Looking at the screen Emily smiled and sighed one of relife. Hearing it's heartbeat. Her baby would be ok.

Aaron was also relived, it was going to be his child too and it made him all the more relived to see that beautiful smile of Emily's.


	2. Cuddling somewhere

Prentiss knocked on Hotch's office door, with the exception of Rossi they were the last two in the office. "Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure Prentiss, why havn't you gone home yet? It's late." He responded as she walked into his office and sat down on the couch.

"I'm scared." She told him honestly; Doyle was dead but she had been in the BAU long enough to know that there were other bad people out there. "Scared of being in that big space alone…"

"Well come round mine tonight; you can have my bed. I'll take the couch." He told her. "I'm sure Jack won't mind."

"You sure Hotch?" She responded pausing, Hotch hoped she would accept his offer to come round, it hadn't looked like Prentiss had had a decent nights sleep since the whole Doyle fiasco and he hoped she could atleast have one. "I'll take the couch, it's not a problem." She continued.

Arriving at Hotch's place she was greeted warmly by Jessica; who had been looking after Jack. Hotch thanked her before she left to head back to her place.

Laying down on his couch she sighed, it was true that she hadn't had a decent nights sleep since the whole Doyle fiasco. It was either nightmares or being too scared to sleep. "Your couch isn't half bad." She told him.

"Glad you like it." He responded before getting her a blanket and sitting down next to her, gently massaging her back. "Get some sleep." Hotch told her gently, he did not plan on leaving her side until he knew she was asleep and would be ok.

About half an hour later he noticed she was sound asleep and ran his fingers through her soft hair, gently kissing her on the cheek and whispering goodnight before heading to bed himself.

Being Awoken at 1am by a scream. Due to his just awoken state he first thought it was Jack; Cheking in his room he noticed Jack was sound asleep, then he realised - Emily.

She was sitting up, looking frightened. Sitting himself down next to her he put his arm round her and pulled her close; holding her firmly and comfortingly. "It's alright Em." He told her reassuringly.

Emily sobbed and instincivly buried her head into his chest. It was so warm and made her feel safe. "I'm sorry I woke you." She apologized, sheepishly.

"It's alright Emily…" He replied comfortingly and engulfed both of his arms around her. "Your safe now." He reassured."Come sleep in my room with me." He invited, noticing how she had calmed down significantly in the last couple of minutes.

"Sure" She responded too tired to argue however she was slightly warey as she did not want to become overly attached to him again.

Laying down in bed the two had their arms round eachother, Aaron soothing Emily once more; helping her to sleep. This time he wouldn't let go.


	3. Movie Night

Aaron regretted letting Emily choose the movie they would watch that evening. He always ended up regretting it. He could sear that Emily chose "Dirty dancing" just to annoy him. Every time. He had seen it about 1000 times since meeting Emily and about another 5000 times when he was with Haley.

Aaron vowed to himself this time. He would never let Emily or any woman choose a movie to watch together ever again. It was always the same darn movie. He actually wondered how they never managed to get sick of it.

After a certain amount of times watching things, they get boring. Or was that just a flaw within males? It wasn't even like "Dirty dancing" was a great movie. It really wasn't a good movie in the slightest. He couldn't quite understand why he had now been married to two women who were absolutely obsessed with it; like crazed teenage fangirls.

"Come on Aaron! You'll miss the start." Emily begged and pointed out, sitting on the sofa with the popcorn.

Aaron honestly didn't care if he missed the start. Sitting down next to Emily he let her snuggle into him. This was the best part of movie night of Emily's choice.

Time with the girl of his dreams and now his reality - his wife.

Getting to be close to Emily after a stressful day was enough to make the movie they had to watch not so bad; besides next time was his turn to choose the movie and he could always get back at Emily then.


	4. On a date

_A little of what happened between "The Instincts" and "Memorium."_

Walking out to the Chinese restaurent that evening Emily gave Hotch that "Lets stay out a bit; just us" look. She couldn't say anything as the rest of the team was around.

Using the excuse that they had to go to a shop for something Emily and Hotch walked off in the opposite direction to the rest of the team.

"Lets play drinking games!" Emily suggested while they were walking across the street. That would be fun. They had just come off a case too and were heading back tomorrow, it wouldn't matter too much if she was hungover on a 5 hour plane flight.

They were in Vegas. They had to make the most of this time.

"Emily; you are going to get me into so much trouble." Aaron responded, smiling slightly. He loved Emily's daring side; she always knew how to have a good time.

Looking at Aaron, Emily smiled. She knew just by the slight smile on his face that he was up for it. "Great then! Drinking games it it!"She exclaimed and took him into the club across the street.

Smiling fully this time Aaron went into the club along side her. He really wasn't dressed for going to a club.

Emily also noticed tis and removed his tie, also unditd the top button of his shirt. Aaron himself took off his jacket as the club was quite warm.

After dancing and playing drinking games for a few hours it was now past midnight. Emily lent on Aaron while they waited for the Taxi to take them back to the hotel that evening.

"You are going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow Em." Hotch stated; noticing how drunk she was; to the point she was barly standing and having to lean on him.

"Oh whatever!" Emily replied laughing. "You ruin all the fun Aaron." She continued before slapping him.

Aaron sighed, he knew as her boss that that should be sanctioned but as his lover he could excuse the fact that she was incredibly drunk; having drank a lot more than him.

"So who's room are we going back to?" Emily slurred.

"Mine.." Hotch responded, still reasonably level headed compared to Emily. He knew that if JJ got the call about a case in the middle of night that she would go to Hotch's room so he had to be there and if Emily was there well JJ could keep secrets and she could always hide.


	5. Kissing

"Goodbye." Hotch said; a sad tone to his voice. Emily was about to get on the plane to London. She was about to leave just after they had got her back.

"Bye Hotchner." Emily replied, a tear falling down her cheek. "I love you." She said, hugging him tight, holding him close; she didn't want to leave but she knew it was best.

"I love you too Em." Hotch responded also getting a bit emotional. Hotch however tried not to show it.

Kissing her one last time - their lips locked. Emily didn't want to let go. Hotch didn't want to let go.

Neither of them wanted to leave eachother but Emily kept telling herself; it was best.

"I'll come visit ok." Hotch told her after ending the kiss.

"Bring Jack." Emily responded, she loved Jack as if he was her own son. Since haley's death she had become a surrogate mother to him.

"Of course I'll bring Jack Em." Hotch answered, laughing a little as to why Emily had asked to bring Jack. If he was travelling half way round the world to see Emily, he would never forget Jack.

"Thankyou Aaron." Emily seemed to hug on even tighter to Hotch now; she knew she wouldn't see him for a long time and the thought of that. It hurt.

"I'm going to miss you." Hotch confessed, he wasn't normally one to show his feelings but right now... right now they were so strong.

"I'll miss you too Hotchner." Emily responded, kissing him gently on the cheek before releasing the hug and walking off in the distance to catch her flight to London.


	6. Wearing Eachothers Clothes

Emily had regretted looking after a Sick jack when she woke up at 3am the next morning, having to bolt to the bathroom before she threw up all over Aaron's carpet.

So this was what it was like to have kids. When they get sick, you get sick. It did however seem that this time Emily had drawn the short straw and she had been the one to get sick.

Getting a bit of sick on her pyjamas she sighed. After sitting my the loo for a few more moments she stood up and put her pyjamas into Aaron's washing machine. He wouldn't mind if she washed her pyjamas at his place.

Going back into Aaron's room she found a one of his more casual te-shirts to wear. It was big on her but she didn't care, she had nothing else suitible for bed and Aarons clothes were comforting to her.

"Emmy!" Jack called; knocking on the door at 7am that morning.

Emily sat herself up sligthly, taking it slowly so she didn't worry Jack by thowing up. "What Jack?" She asked.

"Can I have breakfast?" He asked, standing inside the door of the room.

Emily groaned quietly. Did she really have to get Jack breakfast? She wanted nothing more than just to lay in bed and hopefully start to feel better. "Sure buddy." She responded. "You feeling better today?" 

"Yes I am Emmy!" He replied happily. "Can I go to school?" He asked.

There was a good reason for him feeling better; he gave whatever he had to her. Emily sighed once more she knew they wearn't aloud to go to school until it had been 48 hours since they last threw up but she longed for a day of silence so she could rest. Atleast Aaron would be back by lunch.

"You can go to school tomorrow." Emily responded; figuring it would be best to stick to the schools rules and just because he was feeling better right now he could always start to get worse later when he gets tired from being active at school.

"Buy Emmy!" Jack whined. "Can we go to the park then?" He asked intently.

"I'll get your daddy to take you later." She replied sighing. Going to the park was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

"But Emmy!" Jack whined again. "I want you to take me!" He responded, Aaron always took him to the park, he saw Emily a lot less than he did his father.

"Jack I'll go to the park with you at the weekend." Emily promised. It was wednesday today, with any luck she would be better by saturday.

"But that's ages away!"

"No it's not Jack, it's only two days. The time will fly by." She replied, getting herself out of bed to get Jack some breakfast.

"Why are you wearing daddy's shirt?" Jack asked, observing that she was not wearing her own clothing.

"I forgot my pyjama's." She lied, not wanting Jack to know that she was sick.

"Well that's silly." Jack replied, quite innocently.

"It is kinda." Emily responded before asking him what he would like for his breakfast.

After making Jack some oatmeal she sat with him sipping iced water, hoping she would beable to keep water down.

Maybe not.

Bolting to the bathroom 10 minutes later she sighed.

"Emmy!" Jack exclaimed, gently pushing the door open having heard sounds of someone throwing up while he was getting dressed.

"Jack honey, I'm fine." Emily replied while rinsing out her mouth.

"Your not fine Emmy. I'm sorry." He apologised, thinking it was his fault that she was now sick.

"It's ok honey, it's not your fault." She responded and gave him a gentle hug before going back into the kitchen to wash up Jacks breakfast things.

"Emmy, no washing up. Lay down."Jack ordered gesturing for her to go over to the sofa and proceding to bring Aaron's duvet for her. "I'm gonna look after you." He said in a cute voice.

Emily sighed and layed down on the sofa, she knew better than to argue with a 5 year old. Jack then came in with a bottle of gatorade and a bowl for her to throw up in. He also got Emily's bag for her so she could take some painkillers before sitting on the Sofa with her and putting on Toy Story.

"Thanks Buddy." Emily responded, amazed that a 5 year old was taking such amazing care of her.

A few hours later Aaron returned home from Coladro. "What's going on here?" He asked, noticing Emily on the Sofa and Jack sitting next to her.

"Emmy's sick." Jack responded, running over to hug his dad; who he had not seen for almost two days. "I'm looking after her." He continued proudly.

"You doing a good job there buddy!" Aaron responded and went to sit down next to Emily, gently feeling her head to see if she had a fever.

"Aaron?" Emily asked.

"Yes Em, it's me." He replied, helping her to sit up before giving her a hug. "Your wearing my shirt." He noticed and couldn't help to mention.

"I'm sorry, there was a bit of an incident with my pyjamas. You don't mind do you?" She asked, slighty worried now that he would get mad at her for wearing his shirt.

"I don't mind atall Em." Aaron responded. "Just get well ok, you can stay here until you are better."

"Oh no Aaron. I can't do that."Emily replied not wanting him to get sick aswell.

"You can Em. I want you to."

"But then you'll get sick too." Emily replied, getting herself up a little too quickly and having to grab the bowl tightly before throwing up again.

"Emily. Your staying. I don't care if I get sick. I love you and I want you to be safe." He told her comfortingly before kissing her on the cheek and then taking the bowl and cleaning it out for her.


	7. Cosplaying

**Cosplaying**

"Come on out then oh doctor my doctor." Emily said jokingly, banging on the bathroom door.

"I look silly." Aaron grumbled.

"I'm sure you don't." Emily responded. "come out please!" She begged, wanting to see him before he went off to Reids Stag do.

"Why did I have to cosplay as then tenth doctor?" Hotch asked groaning. Could people not have normal stag do's? You know ones that don't involve dressing up as characters from sci-fi shows.

"It's just some fun Aaron and it's actually called cosplaying." Emily responded correcting him. "Come out now." She begged once more then went to open the door to make sure he would come out.

Aaron had a frown on his face, he hated having to dress up. Had they not grown out of that yet?

"Oh my, Aaron!" Emily exclaimed; looking at him in his cosplay, the clothes seemed to shape his body and make him look better than usual. "You look great." She told him, calmly.

"Thanks Em." He responded and gave her a long kiss before leaving to go to Reids stag do.


	8. Shopping

Being dragged around clothes shops with Emily had to be the single most boring thing ever, with any woman infact. What made it so hard to choose a new dress for summer, or a pair of sunglasses or flip flops?

It was times like this that he was extremly greatful of being a man.

This shopping trip was exeptionally boring. That was until she started looking at bikini's. Finally Aaron actually had something intereating to look at and the advice could work in his favor

After about an hour of listning to Emily's moaning on how some of the bikini's made her look fat she finally settled on a plain black frill trim bikini top and the matching bottoms.

Aaron also liked this choice of hers, he liked all the bikini's on her to be honest and didn't see why she needed to try so many on and why it took her so long to find one; but this bikini was special even to Aaron. It made her look even more perfect than she did before.


	9. Hanging out with Friends

Sitting round a table in the cafe with Morgan and Savannah the four were discussing wedding plans over coffee.

With a joint wedding it was deffinatly a lot harder to agree on things but they knew they could make it perfect for all four of them.

Having already planned to have the wedding all at Rossi's mansion they had a venue sorted. Right now they were discussing the song list for both the wedding and the reception.

"Anyone got any ideas for the first dance?" Morgan asked, throwing it right out there.

"Dirty dancing." Prentiss suggested.

Hotch and Morgan let out a groan, maybe Morgan shouldn't have asked that question.

Savannah laughed at the boy's reaction to Emily's suggestion. "How about an Adele song?" She asked.

This time Prentiss groaned. Her songs got so annoying sometimes.

"Well what sort of thing do we want here?" Hotch asked, having been married before he actually may be better at finding the perfect first dance than the rest of the group.

"Something that means something to us." Savannah clarified, this is what all of them were thinking. They wanted a special song for their special day.

"Hey what about that John Legend song?" Morgan suggested; having been hearing it on the Radio a lot when he had been oout with Savannah.

Finally no one groaned. "That's such a great song." Prentiss responded. "Aaron what do you think?" She asked.

"Em. I think it's perfect." He responded. "Thankyou Morgan."

"No problemo Hotch. Savannah You up for that song?" Morgan asked, he knew she would say yes but he just wanted to ask her.

"Of course I am Derek, that song is perfect." She responded before hearing a phone go off and sighing when she realised it was her work.


	10. With Animal Ears

"What the hell!" Emily exclaimed.

"I don't know what happened Em..." Aaron responded; her noticed her fear and confusion.

Looking around Aaron noticed Sonic running laps around the track. "I think we're on Mobius."

Emily looked around for a second. "Have we turned into mobians?" She asked; suddenly feeling even more scared. What if she could never return to being human again?

"I think we have." Aaron responded before smiling a little. "Jack would love this."

"He would." Emily smiled a little; thinking about how cool jack would think this place was, the smile however was short lived. What if she could never see Jack again? "How will we get back?" She asked.

"Back the way we came?" AAaron suggested; he was also unsure of how to get back but atleast the way they came seemed to make sense.

"Atleast that's logical." Emily replied; she was starting to pace round. Aaron seemed uncertain... What if there was no way back?

Putting his arm around Emily Aaron pulled her close. "Lets go for a walk." He suggested calmly. A gentle walk may help to calm her down and lower her current stress levels.

"What if we can't find our way back?" She asked worridly, they couldn't just stay on Mobius forever; people would miss them. What about Reid and the rest of the team? When they thought she was dead she knew it hurt. She didn't want them to have to go through that again.

"Emily." Aaron said, pausing a little before trying to reassure her. "We will get home, I can promise you that."


	11. Wearing Onesies

It was Garcia's idea to have a onesie Wednesday. She was hoping to add some joy and excitment to the BAU office. Everyone would be wearing a onesie no matter what.

And she meant no matter what.

Only one Agent came in that day without a onesie; SSA Aaron Hotchner.

Fortunatly SSA Emily Prentiss had brought in a spare just for him. She knew he would never come into work wearing a onesie; not in a million years.

Going up to his office with the onesie in a bag she knocked on the ajar door.

"Come in." Hotch called, hearing her knock.

Prentiss entered and walked over to his desk. "A little birdy told me that you forgot you onesie." She told him smirking before pausing a little; not enough for him to give a reply. "Conviniantly I have one for you." She continued while pulling the white and pink fluffy bunny onesie out of the bag.

Hotch let out a heavy sigh: Did he really have to wear _that_?

"Put it on." Prentiss told him, a smirk was on her face.

"I will get you back." Hotch told her forcefully.

"I think you'll find onesie wednesday was Garcia's idea." Prentiss responded smugly.

"Well this thing i your onesie so sorry Emily; I will get you back." He responded, the play forcefullness had left his voice and he was sounding unusually jokey for Hotch. He hated the onesie but he was only playing with Emily when he said he would get her back.


	12. Making out

After hearing the news of her fathers death the first thing Emily did was find Aaron; she needed him right now.

"Emily?" What's wrong?" He asked as she entered the hotel room.

"My fathers dead..." She answered sadly, she was trying hard not to cry infront of him.

"Em, come here darling." Aaron told her comfortingly.

Walking over to him she sat next to him on the bed.

"Emily,it's ok." He said warmly before taking her into a warm hug; being able to feel how upset she was he pressed his lips gently against hers.

The response was positive so Aaron went in deeper, making out with her. Emily started to feel down his chet; bringing herself comfort.

"Thankyou Aaron." She whispered after withdrawing her lips.

"That's alright Emily, take some time if you need to." He told her; not ony was he her husband but also her boss.

"Thankyou, but I'd rather wok, take my mind off it." She explained.

"I know you do, but if you need to take some time the option is there." He said; knowing how despite she wanted to work it may be best if she took some time. "Stay in here tonight." He insisted, she looked like she could do with the company.

"Thanks Aaron." She replied, getting into bed. She felt a lot better with Aaron by her side.


	13. Eating icecream

"Emily! I'm home." Aaron called, returning home from a case that evening.

"Aaron!" Emily exclaimed; seeing him enter the kitchen.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" He asked, now she had cancer he hated having to leave her for work; especially for cases. Anything could happen.

"Not too bad." She answered, to day had been a reasonably ok day in the grand scheme of things.

"That's good. Where are the boys?" He asked, not having heard any signs of any of them being in since getting home.

"At sleepovers." Emily responded before asking Aaron if he would like an icecream sundae.

Taking the sundaes once Emily had made them Aaron thanked her and went into the licing room with them, Emily also went into the living room and turned on the Tv; flicking through all the channels before settling on reruns of NCIS.

Taking her sundae from Aaron she snugglend up to him on the couch. "I'm so glad your back."

"I'm glad I'm back with you." Aaron said back to her; allowing her to snuggle up to him. He wanted to be with Emily as much as possible now, he worried that one day he would come back from a case and find her dead.


	14. Genderswapped

Waking up one morning Aaron felt different, odd. Getting up and going into the bathroom he noticed something in the mirror.

Boobs. He had boobs, actualy womanly boobs.

A high pitched shrill of terror escaped his mouth, startling Emily to conciousness.

"Aaron?" She asked; going over to the bathoom door. "What's wrong?"

"It's awful Em. I... I uh... I'm a woman." he told her.

"Shit Aaron! Are you hallucinating?" She asked.

"No. I'm not hallucinating, really." Aarons voice was filled with worry and fear.

Slowly entering the bathroom, Emily almost fainted at what she saw. "You wearn't kissing!" She exclaimed before taking a closer look. "You are one sexy woman Aaron." She told him.

"You never told me you were bi." Hotch said, finding the comment slightly strange cominf from her. "Are you?"

"Uh... yes... and Aaron." She paused. "You are now my woman." She finished, smirking and giving he lets have hot sex look.


	15. In a different clothing Style

**AU. Highschool. **

Coming out of the bathroom Emily did a twirl. "How do I look?" She asked.

Aaron was speechless for a second. "Emily, you look amazing." He responded, the sailor moon cosplay definatly suited her.

Aaron himself was still not sure of what to where to the anime convention next weekend, seeing Emily's cosplay he knew his had to atleast match that. "Who should I cosplay as?" He asked, Emily was always great as cosplaying advice.

Thinking for a second she smiled. "Death the kid." She told him. A death the kid cosplay would look great on him.

"Seriously!" Aaron responded; knowing Emily had a bit of a crush on death the kid.

"Yes! When am I not serious?" She asked before pausing for a second. "You will look fabulous." She continued.


	16. Morning rituals

"Emily!" Aaron banged on the bathroon door in his apprtment.

"Be out in a sec!" Emily called, turning off the shower.

Aaron sighed, what she really meant was that she'd be out once she'd done her hair and makeup; meaning that for the third time this month he would be late to work due to letting Emily stay over.

Coming out ten minutes later Emily kissed him goodbye before going off to work. "Em, tell them I have a doctors appointment." Aaron called before she left. Three unexplained latenesses within a month would be getting susposious; especially seeing as Aaron was normally early to work.

"Sure Aaron! She responded.

**HOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISS**

Where's Hotch?" JJ asked Emily once she had entered the bullpen.

Panicking for a split second, Emily didn't know what to day. "Having his flu shot." She lied.

JJ seemed to buy it. "Well they better be running on time; we have a case." She explained while walking with Emily into the roundtable room.

**HOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISSHOTCHNISS**

Aaron had taken a quivk shower, got his stuff together fast; maybe he would make it on time. Unfortunatly he then became stucl in traffic.

No hope of arriving at a reasonable time then.

Finally Aaron got into work, entering the roundtable room he apologized for his lateness and sat in his seat so JJ could start briefing the team on the case.


	17. Spooning

Emily had gone to bed early that night, the recent case had exhausted her.

A few hours after Emily had gone to bed, Aarom came up and got ready for bed. "Can't sleep?" He asked; climbing into bed beside her.

"No." She responded; sighing heavily.

"Oh honey..."Aaron sympiphised, moving closer to her and fitting snugly against her body before trying to comfort her some more. "Does this help?" He asked softly, the recent case had been hard on everyone but hye especially noticed it with Emily.

"Yes Aaron; thankyou." She replied tiredly, letting out a small yawn. His closeness and warmth brought her comfort.

"We have tomorrow off."

"Really? Both of us?" She asked, face lighting up a little; they hadn't had a day off for ages now.

"Yes Em, both of us." He replied, there had been a long run of back to back cases lately; everyone needed a break.

Feeling more relaxed Emily thanked him; it was about time for a day off; she was so tired that she could sleep for an eternity.

Continuing to comfort Emily until she finally fell asleep Aaron also started to drift off himself; he too could do with a day off.


	18. Doing something together

"Lets take a drive." Hotch told Prentiss while they were working on a case together.

Getting in the car with him is felt awkward. Had she done something wrong? Or maybe it was that what had happened on saturday was just a one night thing - meaningless.

Recalling memories of that evening in her appartment she sighed. What if he thought she wasn't good in bed? What if to him it really was meaningless rebound sex?

"Emily..." He started seriously. He was using her first name, this had to be about the other night. "I love you... I am in love with you."

Prentiss was too schoked for words. Hotch started to worry: Did she not feel the same?

"Aaron!" She finally exclaimed; voice over the moon. "I'm in love with you too."


	19. In formal wear

Getting herself ready; she was fighting against the tears already. Her father was dead. Today was his funeral.

"Emily; I'm here for you." Aaron said warmly, gently putting his arm around her. "It will be ok."

"Thanks Aaron." She paused. "Do I look ok?" She asked, there would be a lot of people high up in the world at the funeral; not to mention her mother, she felt this pressure to look her best.

Looking at her; Aaron smiled. "You look wonderful Emily, really." He told her before hugging her and giving her a soft kiss.

"Are you just saying that?" Emily asked. "I'm getting fat; look at me!" She exclaimed, it had seemed she hadn't managed to lose all the baby weight from Harry.

"Emily; I am not just saying it, you look wonderful." He told her truthfully. "and Em darling." He continued. "You are not fat." He reassured her.

"Thanks Aaron." She responded before looking at her phone. "We should really get going."

"You ready?" He asked.

"I guess I have to be." She replied, hugging him once more before walking out to the car with him. "I'm glad your with me" She told him. If Aaron wasn't with her Emily wasn't sure how she would be coping right now.


	20. Dancing

"You should ask her to dance." One of Aarons friends told him at prom that evening.

"He likes you." One of Emily's friends told her; talking about Aaron Hotchner who was standing across the room from them.

"He does?" Emily asked, she had been so focused on not making her feelings towards him obvious that he hadn't been noticing if he felt the same way.

"Totally! He does!" JJ exclaimed, noticing how Aaron was looking over to Emily.

A few moments later Aaron walked over to Emily, he looked a little shy; feeling a little awkward. The song "Time of my life" started to play. "Emily, will you take this dance?" He asked, voice shaking a little, scared of rejection.

Emily almost fainted in shock, stopped herself from screaming. Letting him take hold of her she smiled. This had to be the best night of her life - dancing with the man of her dreams.


	21. Baking

Aaron walked in from work that day smelling something coming room the kitchen. Emily must be baking which also meant she had to be feeling ok today.

"What are you baking gorgous?" Aaron asked her, entering the kitchen where Emily was sitting at the breakfast bar browsing the internet.

"Cookies." She responded, looking up from the laptop and getting off the Chair to hug Aaron. "You back early, everything ok?" She asked; it wasn't normal for Aaron to be back from work by 3pm.

"Everything's great, we just haven't got any cases right now and I wanted to see you so I left early and took my paperwork to do here." He responded, hugging her back. "How long till the cookies are done?" He asked her.

"About 5 minutes." She responded smiling. "Would you like one?" She asked.

"Yes Em. I would love one." He replied, relesing the hug. "How are you doing?" He asked her.

"Good, I've been feeling ok today." She answered. "One of Harry's friends is coming round for tea tonight." She suddenly remembered and told him.

Aaron sighed, he really didn't think Emily should be allowing the boys to have friends round while she was sick with cancer and she was likely to be the only one in. For a start she needed to rest and what if something happened? "Good thing I'm home early then." Aaron responded. "Is that why your baking cookies?" He asked.

"That and I got bored." She told him. "Why can't I work?"

"Because Em darling, with all the treatments it's better you just rest until they are over; even on good days." He told her, hugging her once more. "You can go back to work when the doctor confirms your in remission and you don't need more treatment." He continued.

Taking in his warmth Emily sighed, what if she was never going to get better? The chances of living were good as they had caught it early but the thought she may die had never slipped from her mind.


	22. In Battle

"FBI!" Prentiss screamed; when the Unsub emerged from the basement.

He ran, took an about turn and back into the basement, Prentiss followed but he had dissapered; maybe he had found a way to get outside. "Hotch!" Emily radio'd; letting him know that the UnSub may be coming his way.

Catching sight of the UnSub Hotch ran after him, sprinting, getting faster to catch up to him and beable to arrest him. Meanwhile Prentiss searched round the room to find out how the UnSub had managed to escape.

A hidden door.

Going out through it, it was a relife to be away from the stench of the basement.

Hotch continued to chase him down; finally Catching up to him, and having Morgan come to the UnSub from the other way they managed to Catch him. Hotch was breathless; that had been the longest run he had had to do in the field for a long time.


	23. Arguing

"Aaron!" Emily screamed from downstairs early that morning. The sound alerted Aaron and he came running down the stairs; Emily did not look very happy, he hoped she didn't have her gun on her right now but then they were in the kitchen; they had knives.

"Wash up if you eat in the evenings!" She shouted, it seemed every time she went to bed early and Aaron had a midnight snack that he never cleaned up after himself.

"I'm sorry Emily..." He apologized, slightly scared of her; she looked pissed.

"No Aaron. No! You are not sorry! If you are sorry you wouldn't do it night after night!" She screamed, before heading out of the door and going to the office. She knew the kids would get up soon and didn't want to argue infront of them.

Aaron sighed. Classic Emily. Runs away if she doesn't want to be in a situation. It was her fault the situation started. Ok maybe he should have done the washing up the night before but it was hardly like not doing the washing up was the end of the world. It wasn't. Fixing himself and the kids breakfast he wondered whether or not she would have calmed down by the time he arrived at work. Hopefully; otherwise it could be a very hostile day.


	24. Making up After

She was in his office when he arrived at work . Now this was worrying. Was she planning on continuing the argument at work, was she still not happy with him. Seeing her in his office worried Aaron; Emily was very angry earlier the morning.

Walking in Aaron was silent, he didn't want to cause even more of an argument.n "Aaron." Emily started, she did seem noticeably calmer than earlier. "I'm sorry I snapped." She apologized; she blew the situation way out of proportion although she still wanted him to wash up after himself.

"Sorry isn't good enough" Aaron responded; going over to his desk. Emily looked upset, not noticing Aaron was joking. "Emily, I'm joking. It's ok." He continued; not wanting her to be upset. "I'll wash up next time."

Emily smiled a little. "Just make sure you do." She warned playfully before hugging him. "I hate arguing with you."

"I hate arguing with you too Em." Aaron replied, hugging her back.


	25. Gazing at eachother

Emily hated how she had to come home from college during breaks, especially in the summer. Her mother always through one of her garden parties and her father came back just to keep up appearances. Not that Emily didn't have a good relationship with her father; she did. She hated how her parents played out a lie to everyone, a pretty pathetic one at that.

The worst thing about these garden parties. Well it was either the Emily's mom approved dress and entire look or the high powered snobby, rich, "Oh my darling daughter *Insert amazing thing child has done here* bragging type of people who are just way too up their own ass.

She had just got back from college that morning, she barley got in before her mother thrust a conservative looking and to Emily; plain boring dress, her way and gave her a lecture about how her hair and makeup was to be done for the event as if she dare ruin it there would be consequences.

She didn't even have chance to notice her mothers new employee before the so called party that afternoon. It wasn't a party, it was people standing around and chatting, daintily sipping at their expensive alcoholic beverages. A party was not that. A party to Emily was loud music, drinking cheap alcohol; drinking till your pissed, playing drinking games and maybe ending with some things you wish you hadn't done and go on to regret when people start talking about it in class the Monday after.

Being out in the garden; ready to greet people as the entered her eyes drew her to the new emplyee. Young, Strong. Probably only a few years older than her. He was gorgeous. Looking at him for a minute it kept her distracted from the negative thoughts about these damn garden parties.

Emily smiled at him, noticing he too was looking at her. So this was the ambassador's daughter. Aaron was speechless, being on a break from Haley, he was all open right now and he had never seen someone so good looking before. Someone with such perfect hair, perfect curves.

Quickly the two looked away from each other when Emily's mother walked out; however she noticed the way they were looking at each other. She herself hoped Emily had changed her taste and gone for people with more aspiration than the people she had previously dated.


	26. Getting Married

Emily was out for the weekend on her hen do; it was the perfect time to sit down and think about these wedding vows which Aaron had to write. He had already done the traditional vows with Haley, this time he wanted something different but he never realized how hard it would be.

Emily. He had loved her all along; but how to write it, how to say it infront of all of their wedding guests? He could never leave Emily, not even in death. Emily was everything to him. A lover, a friend, a colleague.

Thinking for a minute he looked at her facebook timeline, looked through pictures of her. Pictures of her with him, her with the kids, her with the team. Emily, she truly was a light in the world; making everyone smile.

Emily, more beautiful than words can describe. This still hadn't given him something to say though.

Getting out a piece of paper from the neat pile on his desk and a pen from the pen pot he fiddled around with it for a minute before setting pen to paper.

Today I embark on the journey of married life, a journey with none other than Emily. The love of my life. Emily Elizabeth Prentiss; there is none other in this world like you Emily. Your smile makes everything better; your eyes - they light up the world. Emily, I promise, I will be with you forever; even death will not do us part. I will stay by your side, help you and support you through times of struggles. I am in love with you, head over heels in love. My love will continue forever; a never ending love.


	27. Birthday

Waking up; Aaron found his wife was not next to him. She must have woken up earlier and stealthily managed to get out of bed without waking him. Looking at the time is was 6:30am. A Monday morning, What a wonderful morning to have a birthday. Monday.

Getting out of bed, he went into the boys rooms to find they were also up. This seemed incredibly suspicious. Taking a shower and getting dressed for work he tried to forget about it, but he also wondered why they had all gotten up so early.

Going into the kitchen, where was everyone? He saw a cake which he guessed was his.

"Surpise!" The three exlaimed almost as soon as he entered. Jack and Emily letting off party poppers; they had decided Harry was a little too young.

Smiling instantly, Aaron was amazed. Emily lit the candles on the cake before giving him a hug. "Happy birthday." She greeted, followed by Jack and Harry wishing their dad happy birthday.


	28. Doing something sweet

Emily had been feeling pretty crap that day, the chemo had finally started to affect her, Aaron wanted to take the day off work to look after her; but she didn't want him having to miss work because of her; so eventually he went in.

On the way home he stopped off to get her some flowers; thinking maybe they would make her feel a little better. Poor Emily...

He had not been able to keep his mind focused all day; what if something bad had happened to her? He saw how ill she seemed that morning, the only reason he went to work was because Emily insisted upon it.

JJ had offered to take their kids kids for the night after noticing how unfocused Hotch seemed and then him telling her about Emily not having a good day. Although the kids were older now and could probably manage to phone 911 and administer basic first aid if home with Emily he didn't want them to see her in such a state if it were to occur. Fortunatly it hadn't yet.

Parking is car outside their house he went in, seeing Emily must still be in bed. Going up to their room he entered. "I bought you flowers." He told her, showing her the bouquet of roses.

"Thankyou Aaron. Their beautiful." She responded weakly, smiling a little because he had got flowers for her and she was happy he was back from work.

Aaron went to put the flowers in a vase before sitting on the side of the bed next to Emily. "How are you feeling?" He asked, running his fingers gently through her soft hair which was starting to fall out.

Holding the clump of her hair he sighed. "Em... I'm sorry..."

"It's ok Aaron..." She replied, trying to stop the tears in her had felt awful all day and now she was losing her hair; she loved her hair. "And I'm the same as I was this morning." She continued.

"Oh Em... cry if you need to." Aaron told her, a warm and comforting tone of voice to his words. He moved on to rubbing his hand gently down her back; not wanting any more of her hair to fall out after seeing it was upsetting her.

"I'm losing everything Aaron." She said through tears. "I can't work, I can't go out with you, the kids or the team when I'm like this and now I'm losing my hair!"

"Emily sweetheart." He tried to reassure her before she clamped her hand over her mouth and rushed for the bathoom.

Following her he sat beside her while she threw up and helped her stand up after. "I can't keep anything down." She sobbed some more.

"Hey, calm down. You should have called me." He told her sadly.

"I know, but I didn't want to distract you." She replied before doubling over and dry heaving.

"Emily, don't ever worry about distracting me from my work; I just want you to be safe." He told her, helping her back into bed and sitting back next to her. "I will drop everything for you Em."


	29. Doing something hot

They had spent the evening after work drinking at a bar, just hanging out. Both noticed that the other needed some distraction and fun.

By the time they left the bar they were all over eachother; it was fortunate that none of the other team members were with them. "Lets go to a hotel." Hotch slurred in her ear.

Prentiss smirked, she knew what was coming. "I have something better" She responded. "Lets go to my place."

Getting a Taxi to Emily's appartment she had barley shut the door behind her before Hotch flung himself against her. Prentiss smirked once more and responded appropriately.

"Wait you are clean right?" Prentiss asked, not wanting to go any further without checking as he was not wearing a condom.

"Well I've only had sex with Haley since the last time we did it, so yes." He slurred. "Your on birth control right?" He asked; not wanting to have another child right now and especially not with one of his collegues. Strauss would probably kill them if she ever found out.

"Yes Sir." She responded before going back in to kiss him and feel him up.

For the rest of the night the couple progressed onto having sex, it lasted until the early hours of the morning; neither of them cared about what would happen if they were called on a case at this point in time.


End file.
